


Ring Ring, It’s Sex

by space_jinx



Category: Marvel
Genre: Degradation, Established Relationship, Hair Pulling, Im sad and horny so writing is all I can do right now., M/M, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Pulling out the L word, its smut, thats it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_jinx/pseuds/space_jinx
Summary: I’m horny on main and so is Wade. Since Peter’s off to a mission with the Avengers, Wade misses him a lot. After the mission, he hits up his boyfriend only to find him acting a little strange. What happens next won’t shock you.





	Ring Ring, It’s Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Is this how it works? I dunno, I’m a virgin. And a girl. Sooooo yeah.
> 
> And this is comicverse. NOT movieverse. Peter is an adult in this. Movieverse would be pedophilia and I ain’t about that shit.

God, this whole night was a mess. Peter is going on some shitty mission with those stupid Avengers. They aren’t even hot. I’m hot. Peter loves me, not a patriotic idiot with a frisbee or a dumbass whose superpower is money and metal.

 

Wait, this fic isn’t suppose to be in my point of view. ~~I~~ Wade took another shot. The bartender looked at his client, concern glinting in his eyes. A light tap on the shoulder brought him back to reality.

 

“Mr.Wilson, you’ve had too many shots. Do you need any help home?” Wade slipped out of his chair, slamming onto the ground of the bar. The polite bartender jumped to his aid, questioning whether he’d need an ambulance or friend to come by.

 

The merc simply smirked, “Nah. I’ll fix myself in the bathroom. Here.” He handed the man twenty dollar bill. A quick wink and Wade was gone.

Wade slowly found his way to the bathroom, somehow bumping into 5 people beforehand. He ignored the Closed For Remodel sign, entering anyway. After finding a stall, he sat down, waiting for Yellow and White. They would know what to do.

 

[Well? Now what do we do? We can’t mope about Peter and stay overnight.]

 

{We can always do something fun!}

 

[...What can we possibly do in a bathroom stall that’s fun?]

 

[...wait. Don’t sa-]

 

{J E R KO F F}

 

“What the fuck? That’s a terrible idea!” Wade yelled, but hesitated. Maybe? No. But maybe? Perhaps.

 

[Why don’t we call Spiderman? Let’s see how he’s doing.]

 

{Oh. I guess....that’s boring but go off.}

 

Dialing. Ringing. Ringing. Why do phones ring? What the hell is that for? It could just vibrate. It feels nice when it vi-

 

“H-Hello? Wade?” A strained voice answered. Deadpool smirked, “Hey sweetheart. You okay? How was the mission?” Silence. Just heavy breathing.

“Spidey?” “Sorry! I’m a little on edge. The mission was stressful. Right now, I’m in bed.”

 

Wade laughed, “You’re in bed without me? I’m jealous. You still in-“ He was interrupted by a squish and Peter’s breathe hitching. “Petey? You okay?” More silence. “I...I have to go.” The younger boy mumbled and quickly hung up. What? Deadpool sat in confusion. Spidey said he was stressed so maybe he wants some alone time.

 

{Yep. Some alone time to J E R KO F-}

 

[Yellow, Shut the hell up.]

 

{But I could be right ;)}

 

[How the shit did you make that face.]

 

“Shut up.” Wade called the other again. The ringing. That damn ringing.

 

“Look Deadpool, I’m really busy so please don’t c-“ “Peter. What’s wrong?” Wade interrupted, speaking in a serious tone. A slight whimper filled the other line, and Wade felt regret in his heart. He should’ve been softer with his boyfriend.

Peter’s words came out in a spill, “I’m really stressed and Tony told me to go to my room and ‘destress’ myself but the only way I could do that is through...” he mumbles the rest.

 

“Through what? It’s okay, just tell me. It’s not like you’re jerking off or any-“ Wait. Deadpool nearly yelped, “ARE YOU DOING THE KNUCKLE SHUFFLE WITH ME ON THE PHONE!?”

 

Peter ranted, “I didn’t mean to! I was just relieving stress then you conveniently called and your voice was...nice to listen to.”

 

{I called it! I called it! Go for it big boy!}

 

[Wow. I’m actually concerned for Peter’s decisions.]

 

Wade gulped and whispered, “What should I say? To help you.”Peter was stuttering. He was nervous, of course.

“Tell me what you would do to me if I were there.” Great start. That’ll be easy.

 

“God Peter, I’d get you out of that costume as soon as possible. My mouth would be kissing all over your neck. I know you’re sensitive there.” A small groan replied. That’s a good start.

 

Wade’s left hand traveled down his clothed tent as the other held his phone. He continued with the talk, “l’d kiss you on every part of your body and leave so many marks, you won’t be able to hide them in public. My tongue would lick all the way down your body until I get between your bare thighs.”

 

Squish. Squish. “W-Wade. Aah...so good.”

 

Now that was music to Wade’s ears. The merc spread his legs as he slid down his pants and underwear in one swift move. However, he stepped on some sort of puddle. “Ugh. Filthy.”

 

“Aah! S-Say that again.” Peter moaned into the other line. Wade paused for a bit. Spidey was into that kind of talk? Well, don’t disappoint the boy.

 

“I said you’re so filthy. Peter, if you’re gonna be so dirty, do me a favor and tell me what you really want.” Wade taunted, stroking himself slowly.

 

{Oooh! We got him now! Hit him with the ‘God, I want to be inside of you!’}

 

[Yellow, what the fuck?]

 

Peter nearly whined, “Please Wade, I want you to pin me down and tease me until I’m a mess in your hands!”

 

Oh.

 

The younger boy’s breathing became faster and shorter, “Aah~ I-I want you to make me beg for you to even be inside of me! Fuck me so hard that I grip and scratch on your back like my life depends on it! Make it so rough that I’ll walk with a limp later. Please, I want you now!”

 

The noises made on the other line, the moans, the squishing getting faster, every second of it? God, it did things to Wade. He really needed to be fucking him. Pulling his hair, shoving every inch inside of Peter as he whines for him to go faster. Making such a mess on that bed, saying dirty things so loud that even the other Avengers inside of the building can hear them.

 

Fuck. Fuuuuck. That sounds way better then I was thinking.

 

“Um...Wade?” The other line whispered, almost silent. The merc mumbled out a ‘hm?’ in response, seeing his hand was currently very busy and opening his mouth would be catastrophic.

 

“That thing about pulling my hair and being really loud. You really want to do that to me?” Peter purred, a smirk almost audible.

 

[Yep, you said that monologue out loud. Don’t even act embarrassed, the guy was loving it.]

 

{But you never hit him with that “I want to fill you up with my cum” so was it worth it?}

 

“Shit Peter, I’d do that and more if I were there.” Wade smirked. “You’re already so warmed up for me, I might as well finish up here and visit~”

 

Peter, on the other hand, was livid. He knew if Tony-motha-fucking-Stark saw or heard Wade, let alone catch them ~~fucking~~ doing unspeakable acts, he would be set ablaze. He’d tell Aunt May, then Aunt May would go ballistic and probably ban him from going anywhere and Ned would question why he isn’t at the college dorms anymore and he’d have to explain ‘I got grounded for sex’ and he’d be laughed at and it’s be an awful situation in total so don’t invite hi-

“Please Wade, I need you so bad. We’re at the headquarters so be careful.”

 

Fuck, if they get caught, it’s over.

 

“Hm? But I still need to finish up. Be a sweetheart and tell me more,” the other nearly cooed through the phone.

 

“Wade, I swear to God, if you don’t finish already and come here to fuck me up, I’ll hang up. Shove it down my throat, fill me up from behind, I don’t give a shit. I need it, so hurry the hell up.”

 

After hearing Wade shudder, suddenly Peter heard a splat and Wade breathing heavily. “Shit Petey, you’re gonna be the death of me. Give me a minute to find you and your room.”

 

The younger man smirked, “Make it fast. I can’t last all night.”

 

“You can certainly try.”

 

 

                 ____________

 

 

How Wade actually made it into the base without being caught is a mystery and a useless one at that, according to Peter. The merc opened the bedroom to see Peter naked, still hard, and stroking himself slowly. Wade was amused to see Peter blush harder when he noticed him.

 

“Aw~ You’re putting on a show for me!” Wade walked over to the bed and put his hands on his partner’s waist.

 

Peter, though just dirty talking to his boyfriend on the phone, was a little nervous. His hormones got to his brain too fast and he wasn’t actually as ready for sex as he thought. He bit his lip and looked at Wade.

 

“Um. I don’t think...I’ll be that good,” the younger boy mumbled. Smiling, Wade responded by bringing him closer and kissing his neck softly.

 

“You’ll be great honey. It’s you and that’s all I can ask for. I’ll be gentle.” Peter pouted at the words, but was relieved. Hesitantly, he started to take off Wade’s own clothes and grinded against his hips.

 

“Nngh~ You’re eager, huh babe?” Wade smirked as he felt the friction on both of their cocks. Peter purred, “Of course I am. I’ve been teasing myself the whole time you were on your way. Now make a mess out of me.”

 

Wade pinned his boyfriend down and traced Peter’s lips with his hand. Abruptly, a finger slid into his mouth.

 

“Suck them. It’s all you’re good for after all.” Peter’s eyes became filled with lust, and he let the index and middle finger roam his mouth. After licking all over and sucking, he made eye contact with his partner and saw something in Wade’s eyes that drove him crazy.

 

Wade pulled away, noting the long string of saliva that connected his fingers and Peter’s mouth. Blushing, he coughed, and used the same fingers to trace Peter’s entrance.

 

“Are you ready?” He asked softly, and Peter scoffed. He nodded, adding, “Didn’t you say you’d fuck me hard? Don’t act all sweet now.”

 

Suddenly, they thrusted inside of Peter and he nearly screamed out Wade’s name. The smaller boy instead moaned loudly, and covered his own mouth. Smirking, Wade moved them deeper and curled his fingers, looking for a g spot.

 

After curling about 3 times, at the fourth, Peter groaned out, “Oh fuck, right there!” His hair was a mess and the scream went straight through his fingers.

 

Wade used his other hand to run his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. Then his hand removed Peter’s, and he whispered, “Keep it down please. We don’t want Tony finding out, do we?”

 

Peter nodded and surprisingly moved himself deeper on his partner’s fingers. Letting his g spot be toyed with, Peter could hardly keep with down, so he simply bit into his hand.

 

Eventually, Peter became a bit more greedy. Impatiently, he squirmed on his back on the bed, he bit into his pillow and spread his legs further.

 

Breathing heavily, he sighed, “Can you just put it in already!? I need you inside of me. Not your fingers, but your dick, okay?”

 

Wow. Wade was almost speechless because of Peter. Grinning, he ran his hand along Peter’s body and eventually yanked his hair roughly.

 

After hearing Peter moan out in pain and pleasure, Wade grabbed his own dick and circled his tip on Peter’s entrance. He noticed the boy on bottom flinch and stopped.

 

“Do...do you have a condom?” Peter nearly mumbled into the pillow and Wade immediately grabbed his jeans from the floor.Pulling out a Trojan, he ripped it open with his teeth and slowly slide it on.

 

Peter blushed and braced himself. The other carefully slide his cock into his boyfriend.

 

With each inch, Peter seemed to heat up and get a little needier. He muffled into the pillow, “A-aah~ I want all of you Wade. I wa-aah! Fuck, fuck!” Drool dripped down his chin, and he progressively became louder.

 

Wade shushed him by yanking his hair again, “There are other people in this building. Be a bit more considerate, you whore.” Peter looked at his partner and smirked.

 

“You think I give a shit if they hear us? The walls are basically soundproof.” Wade raised an eyebrow and grinned.

 

“If that’s the case...” suddenly he began to thrust harshly. His cock stretched Peter’s hole, the latter screaming out in pleasure.

 

Peter grabbed onto Wade’s back, clawing in rhythm with his thrusts. His nails dug into the others skin, and he continued to moan for more.

 

“Shit- nngh! Wade, you’re so rough. I-I love you!” He whispered and kissed at his boyfriend’s neck.

 

The merc suddenly grabbed Peter by the face and kissed him hard. His tongue entering his mouth as they became messier on the bed. A little off beat, Wade ran his fingers through Peter’s hair, and the latter melted into the kiss, moaning into his mouth. After the long make out session, Wade whispered in Peter’s ear, “I love you too.”

 

Wade’s senses were being extremely overstimulated. His mouth tasted just like Peter’s, and he could only smell the sweat and sex in the air. Peter’s constant touch didn’t help. Wade suddenly grabbed Peter’s hips and grinded harder. His pace and thrusts became faster and the noises he made were priceless.”F-Fuck, honey, you’re so tight.” Peter was starting to get closer, loving the sounds and pet names Wade made.

 

Peter’s gasps overlapped with Wade’s groans of pleasure as the two were extremely close to climax. After a few more thrusts and kisses, Peter screamed Wade’s name, cumming excessively on himself. Wade climaxed with him, and the two paused to breathe heavily, coming back down from their high.

 

“...so...Are you gonna pull out or what?” Peter smirked, watching Wade breathe. The other laughed, pulling out and removing the cum-filled condom.

 

Wade tied it up and grinned. “How much do I have to pay you to drink it?” Peter pretended to gag and laughed, “More than you can afford.”

 

The two decided to just wash up and get their clothes back on. After a quick shower, Wade said his goodbyes, and left the Avengers’ base. Right before, however, he took his time to kiss Peter as much as he could.

 

Peter smiled and covered himself in his own bed, the smell of his boyfriend still there. Slowly, he began to dose into sleep.

 

Or so he thought, until a knock came on the door. He yawned, “Come in.” The door cautiously opened to reveal Vision. The man looked to the side, blushing a bit.

 

He finally looked at Peter and said, “I apologize for what happened earlier. You may not have seen me, but I fazed through the door to talk to you, but saw that you were...busy. I just wanted to tell you that Tony made dinner.”

 

Vision scratched his neck and walked away. “It’s still hot if you want any. By the way, I’m the only one that knows. You’re lucky the walls are soundproof.” He closed the door, letting Peter process what just happened.

 

 

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.


End file.
